En Ami
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =March 19, 2000 |number =7ABX15 |dates =2000 |written =William B. Davis |directed =Rob Bowman |viewers=11.99 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Chimera |prev =Theef |prevarc=Closure |nextarc=Requiem |season =7 }} "'En Ami'" is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis The Smoking Man offers to show Scully the cure for cancer if she travels with him — and hides her trip from Mulder. Summary Jason McPeck is pushed out of car, past cameras and placed in his bed, where his father tells him that God will decide if he can be cured of his cancer, and no modern treatment is necessary. Later in the night, the boy finds men walking towards his window. The boy is miraculously cured of his cancer. Mulder and Scully are given anonymous information about the case and they investigate. The boy said the man came to him, told him not to be afraid, and inserted a metal piece in his back (like that in Scully's) that took away his cancer (as with Scully). Upon leaving, Scully finds CGB Spender (a.k.a. the Cigarette Smoking Man) in her car. He tells her he saved the boys life and that he is dying and wants to make right his wrongs by giving the cure to Scully. She is not interested and leaves. He gives her a number, which she traces the address to and meets Spender at his office. She agrees to go on a trip to Spender to get the cure, but wears a wire. During the trip, Spender tells Scully that he believes he shares a special kinship with her because he once held her own life in his hands. Mulder finds her message on the phone suspicious and goes to her apartment, where the landlord tells him that she left with Spender, who has been at her apartment before. Spender and Scully arrive at the home of Margarie Butters, a 118-year-old gardener who also has the chip implanted in the back of her neck. Meanwhile, Mulder visits Skinner to voice his concern, but Scully calls Skinner during the meeting and says that she is fine. Mulder still senses something is wrong. At a gas station, Scully removes the wire and mails the recording of it to Mulder, but a man following the two removes the tape from the mailbox. The Lone Gunmen (Byers, Langley and Frohicke) come to Mulder's apartment in disguise and tell him that they cannot find her. Scully wakes up in a cabin in Pennsylvania, accusing Spender of drugging her, undressing her and placing her in a bed. She attempts to leave but decides to continue. Mulder and the Lone Gunmen go to Skinner to figure out who Cobra is, a man who has been sending Scully e-mails. They also find that Scully's computer was hacked into and someone has been posing as Scully sending Cobra messages to a meeting (they believe this to be Spender or someone working for him), but Skinner still does not know how to get ahold of Spender. At dinner, Spender tells Scully that this is not just the cure for cancer, but all human disease, and it is extraterrestrial. Spender goes outside and tells the man who has been following them that Cobra has not shown. Scully finds a note under her dessert plate saying to meet at Calico Cove at dawn. She goes alone and is stopped by Cobra, who gives her a disc before being shot and killed. She man also shoots at Scully but is killed by Spender before given the chance to kill her. Scully leaves Spender and gives the disc to The Lone Gunmen to analyze, but it turns out Spender swapped the disc for a blank one. She goes back to his office but it has been emptied. Mulder informs her that this was a con and she was used to retrieve this information, but he does not understand why Spender left Scully alive. Mulder thinks Spender intends to sell the disc, but Spender is seen throwing it into a lake at the end of the episode. References Background Information *This was the last episode that director Rob Bowman worked on. He left after working on a total of 73 episodes. *The title En Ami means 'As a Friend'. *It can also be read out loud as "Enemy," highlighting CSM's involvement in this episode. *This is the last appearence of the Black-Haired Man played by Michael Shamus Wiles. He has been on one other episode of The X-Files (TXF: The End) and the movie (TXF: Fight the Future), being the one who shoots Mulder. Allusions *'Mulder: '"I just gotta' know whether it was Roma Downey or Della Reese." - This is an allusion to the hit television show "Touched by an Angel," which ran from 1994 to 2003, starring Reese and Downey. In the show, they played angels who were tasked with performing God's work in the way of messages and miracles to those in need. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Also Starring *William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Guest Starring * Michael Shamus Wiles as Black-Haired Man * Louise Latham as Marjorie Butters * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Dean Haglund as Richard Langly * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers Co-Starring * Timothy Landfield as Cobra * Cory Parravano as Jason McPeck * Michael Canavan as Cameron McPeck * Jacqueline Schultz as Irene McPeck * Thomas Roe as Guard * Tom Bailey as Apartment Manager External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 7 episodes Category:Mythology episodes